La cicatrice
by Cian
Summary: Même l'oubli laisse des traces...


Le 22/07/03  
  
Note de l'auteur : Coucou! J'avais envie de faire un one shot sur Utena, pour me changer de ma fic à épisode. La forme est plutôt elliptique, mais c'est fait exprès. Vaut mieux avoir vu l'intégralité de la série avant de la lire, surtout pour comprendre la dernière phrase. J'espère que çà vous plaira, les reviews sont très appréciées!  
  
"On m'a dit de venir vous voir à la clinique où j'ai été hospitalisée. Vous êtes psychologue n'est ce pas? Mon nom? Je m'appelle Tenjo Utena, j'ai 15 ans. Merci. Argh... J'ai encore un peu mal au dos quand je m'allonge. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus faire autant de sport qu'avant... Oui, en fait, je ne me rappelle de rien avant l'accident. Les infirmières m'ont dit que j'avais eu un accident de voiture et que j'ai été plusieurs mois dans le coma. Maintenant que je suis rétablie, elles m'ont conseillées de venir vous voir.  
  
Hum... Non, je ne me souviens pas des circonstances de l'accident. Parcontre, je rêve parfois de la voiture. Enfin, je suppose que c'est la voiture qui m'a renversée. Je la vois rouge... Elle est décapotable... Quand j'essaie de voir qui est à son volant, je ne vois rien. Beaucoup de gens à l'hôpital m'ont dit que j'avais eu énormément de chance. Je veux bien les croire! Mais c'est triste que je ne me souvienne de quasiment rien. Je sais connaît mon identité, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir du reste. Pourtant, je suis allée au collège, j'ai forcément eu des amis... Maintenant? Bah, je suis retournée à l'école. Une nouvelle école d'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai pas encore d'amis très intimes, mais la plus part sont très sympas avec moi. Enfin, peut-être cette fille qui partage ma chambre. Oui, elle habite avec moi depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans l'école. Je suppose que comme on était les deux dernières arrivées, ils nous ont mises ensemble d'office! Mais ce n'est pas plus mal.   
  
Elle est gentille, douce et agréable, et sa présence me fait du bien. Parfois, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Que je vous parle plus d'elle? Vous avez raison, çà peut être une piste intéressante à explorer! Elle s'appelle Anthy, Himemiya Anthy. Elle est arrivée discrètement à l'internat, une valise à la main. Je l'ai vue arriver par la fenêtre et elle m'a tout de suite dit quelque chose, même si je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi. Pas longtemps après, quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte. En ouvrant, j'ai vu qu'elle était accompagnée de la conseillère d'éducation, qui m'a expliquée qu'elle partagerait ma chambre. Elle est très polie et délicate. C'est aussi une fée du logis. Elle aime bien faire la cuisine, même si son curry est un peu fort! Qu'est ce qui m'intrigue chez elle? Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop. Son parfum me rend nostalgique. Elle sent les roses. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle aime beaucoup la nature et les fleurs. Elle aime aussi les animaux. En fait, elle a un singe appelé Chuchu. C'est un vrai goinfre! Il mange tout ce qui traîne dans la chambre! Mais on s'entend bien. Non, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée avant mon accident. Remarquez, de quoi puis je être sûre avec cette amnésie? En tout cas, je me suis tout de suite sentie comme chez moi en sa compagnie, comme si j'étais habituée à cette situation. Oui, on fait tout ensemble. Elle est dans la même classe que moi. Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, on peut dire qu'on est amies. De très bonnes amies en fin de compte. Non, je ne lui ai jamais demandé si elle m'avais déjà vue. Parfois, je sens son regard sur moi, et quand je la regarde à mon tours, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime beaucoup. Vous savez, elle a les yeux chargés de tendresse. C'est le genre de regard que je surprend souvent chez les étudiants qui sortent ensemble. Parcontre, l'autre fois, elle m'a fait peur. Pourquoi? J'avais envie de faire un peu de sport. Si y a bien une chose que j'ai pas oubliée, c'est que je suis une sportive! Donc j'ai mis un débardeur et un short, histoire de pas avoir trop chaud. Je me préparais à ouvrir la porte, quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle fixait la cicatrice que je porte dans le bas du dos depuis mon accident. Elle avait l'air à la fois effrayée et triste. C'est un drôle de mélange. Je l'ai appelée pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. J'étais inquiète quand même. J'ai tendance à être automatiquement protectrice avec elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc je suis allée m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle m'a dit que c'était rien. Je pense que la vue de ma blessure lui fait peur, peut être qu'elle est sensible à ce genre de choses. J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes pouvaient s'évanouir à la seule mention du sang, alors c'est pour dire! Elle m'a demandé où j'avais eu ma cicatrice, alors je lui ai expliqué ce que je savais, et surtout ce que je ne savais pas. Elle a eu l'air chagrinée pour moi. Ce qu'elle est attentionnée cette Himemiya! La suite? J'avais aussi entendu dire qu'il fallait habituer les gens à affronter leurs peurs, alors j'ai retiré mon t-shirt pour lui montrer mon dos. Elle a eu un mouvement de recul au début. Je l'ai vu parce que je me suis tout de suite retournée pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Elle se cachait les yeux, mais j'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes pour la rassurer. Elle m'a regardée dans les yeux. C'était étrange, comme si je la connaissais. Elle a vu que je souriais et que tout allais bien alors elle s'est relaxée. Ensuite, j'ai posé sa main gauche sur la cicatrice. Elle l'a retirée comme si çà l'avais brûlée, mais j'ai insisté doucement en lui certifiant que çà ne me faisais pas mal, enfin, sauf quand je bouge trop rapidement. Je ne sais pas si c'est çà qui l'a mise dans cet état, mais elle s'est jetée dans mes bras en pleurant! J'étais étonnée au début, et puis j'ai mis mes bras autours d'elle pour la consoler. Elle pleurait et disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fasse du sport dans ce cas. Du coup, je suis restée avec elle au lieu d'aller au basket. Je l'ai guidée jusqu'au lit et puis je l'ai gardée près de moi pour qu'elle se calme. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse s'emporter pour si peu! Après tout, je suis toujours là! Bizarrement, même après qu'elle se fut calmée, elle est restée dans mes bras. Je n'ai rien dit. J'étais bien là aussi, je me sentais chez moi pour la première fois depuis mon réveil. Un peu plus et... Comme si... J'arrive pas à expliquer ce que çà m'a fait. Moi? Amoureuse d'Himemiya? Je ne sais pas, je... Je ne suis pas habituée à parler de ce genre de choses. Je... Je veux juste la protéger, vous savez, comme dans les contes de fées, quand le prince sauve la princesse.   
  
Oui, je l'appelle toujours Himemiya. Pourtant c'est vrai qu'on est intime. Elle m'appelle par mon prénom en plus. La première fois qu'on s'est vues, elle m'a appelée Utena sama, mais elle ne l'a plus jamais refait depuis. Cà m'a semblé très familier sur le coup. Sûrement que quelqu'un m'appelait comme çà avant. En tout cas, l'appeler par son nom de famille me vient naturellement, je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Oh? Déjà? Quand je commence à parler je suis un vrai moulin à parole! Mercredi prochain? Entendu, je serai à l'heure. Aïe, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà vieille avec ce dos grinçant! Merci, à bientôt!"  
  
La porte se referma derrière Utena. Les couleurs feutrées de la salle d'attente laissaient plâner une atmosphère à la fois inquiétante et intime. Après avoir salué la secrétaire, la jeune fille posa les yeux sur la seule patiente occupant la pièce. De longs cheveux ondulaient en cascade et disparaissaient derrière son dos. Sa peau caramel laissait ressortir d'éclatants yeux verts émeraudes, des yeux tels qu'on en voit rarement.  
  
"Himemiya! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Utena, surprise et ravie en même temps.  
  
"Bonjour Utena. Je suis venue consulter" lui répondit Anthy, le sourire en coin.  
  
"Sérieusement? Tu viens pour guérir ta phobie des cicatrices?" répliqua alors du tac au tac Utena en souriant, une main derrière la tête.  
  
Après avoir sourit doucement en soupirant, Anthy expliqua le réel motif de sa présence dans le cabinet "Je suis venue te chercher".  
  
"Ah? C'est gentil çà!"  
  
Plaçant sa main dans la sienne pour l'amener vers la sortie, Anthy déclara alors "Viens, j'ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux pour toi..." 


End file.
